Question: Express $0.9769$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.9769$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{7}{100} + \dfrac{6}{1000} + \dfrac{9}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{9769}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $9769$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{9769}{10000}$